


Won't let you go

by Erin_Unicorns



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Alfea (Winx Club), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Missing Scene, Song: Won't Let You Go (Avril Lavigne), Tears, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Unicorns/pseuds/Erin_Unicorns
Summary: ‘It doesn’t matter who hurt you, or broke you down, what matters is who made you smile again.’
Relationships: Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Won't let you go

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to everyone reading; it's Erin. 
> 
> Before you start telling me that the idea of my work is unrealistic, let me explain. Let's not forget that Beatrix's a teenager. We're messy — often angry, excited, melancholic for no reason. It's crazy and inexplicable. Still, we remain human beings and we all need affection (emotional, physical or sexual) from time to time; someone to hold our hand and tell us in a gentle and understanding manner, "Hey, I'm here. You can let it out in any way you want/need."  
> With Beatrix spending all (or most) of her free time with Riven, her mask must have shattered at some point. 
> 
> I also want to talk about the impact a simple conversation can have on a person. A couple of bitter or angry words from a loved one are able to break your heart into a thousand pieces; you'll never be the same afterwards. So... be careful who you let in and who you let go. The wrong people can cause you enough damage for the rest of your days.
> 
> Enough distraction from the story beneath — have fun reading, lovies! <3 
> 
> May your weekend be filled with kind people, good thoughts and happy vibes & don't forget to enjoy every second of it. We live only once. 
> 
> XOXO,  
> Erin 
> 
> P.S. The title is named after a song as usual. If you can, listen to it. It sends shivers down my spine every bloody time.
> 
> ‘Won’t let you go’ — Avril Lavigne 
> 
> P.S. (2) If you ever need to talk about something — whatever it is —, don't hesitate to text me. I'm here and I'll always listen. You're not alone.

“I still don’t understand,” Riven complained yet again, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“Of course, you don’t,” Beatrix rolled her eyes, but didn’t lift them to meet his gaze; instead she kept reading the book in her hands.

“Why would you like history so much? It’s old and boring and happened, like, centuries ago.”

The air fairy put her book down with a regretful sigh as if she didn’t know that learning with Riven was a lost cause.

They had come to a little meadow in the woods out of Alfea’s magical barrier. It was quiet and peaceful, just according to her taste. The only problem was that the boy next to her kept constantly distracting her with questions, kisses, pokes and much more.

“It’s interesting,” the red—haired girl began, looking at him straight in the eyes. “It _is_. Getting to know how fairies lived and communicated. How they dealt with problems and enemies. What was before by way of comparison to what is now. Everything past is considered history. Even what we are doing now — right now — will be history some day.”

For a moment, Beatrix thought that Riven still didn’t understand and was ready to threaten him to leave her alone for a while, but then he spoke, taking her by surprise, “’Kay, then. You and me are going to write one one day after we steal all the history books in the Otherworld and burn this school to the ground.”

“You and me?”

Riven sent her a smile filled with funny disbelief, “Sure. Who else would be my partner in crime?”

Beatrix smiled back, her heart beating faster out of sudden.

_You and me._

Nobody had included her in anything for as long as she can remember. Not in her childhood when there was no one around except her father. Not in her early teenage years when she was allowed to visit a small fairies’ academy in Solaria. Not when she had come to Alfea with one plan in mind.

Apart from her mission, she had never been a part of anything. She wasn’t sure whether it was real now, feeling it for the first time.

Yet, there he was, more real than ever, looking at her with his bright blue eyes with some kind of hidden affection within.

Beatrix felt herself leaning in, her gaze focused on his lips. Riven caught on, imitating her actions with his own gaze flickering from her eyes to his lips.

But like everything in her life, this had to be ruined as well. By her phone which rang in the worst moment. 

“It’s my Dad,” she declared, glancing down at the mobile device.

“Again?”

“Apparently.”

“If you don’t want to talk, let me do it. Like you help me with my parents.”

Despite the fact that she knew that he was joking, she still let out a laugh.

“Better not. I don’t want him to have a heart attack so early in his life.”

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say that you’re ashamed of me,” Riven teased her and rolled his eyes when seeing her expression a second later. “Go. I’ll try to find where the _interesting_ is in that book.”

A wink was sent her way, but before she could leave, he grabbed her forearm, planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

Beatrix had to turn around and walk a few feet away in order to make the call, suppressing her smile and convincing herself that she wasn’t blushing just because of some boy.

Concentrating on her phone again, she quickly dialed her Dad’s number.

“Hello, Dad.”

“Hello, Trixie. You sound quite happy. Some good news, I hope? Progress in your mission?”

“Callum’s still working with the nettle amoungan, so we —”

“ _Still_?”

Beatrix found herself speechless for a moment before gaining control over herself once again, “Well, yes, still. We’re almost done, though. A few more days.”

She could hear his father sighing on the other side. Impatience was probably his main negative character trait.

“Is there something important you’ve done recently?”

“I —”, she trailed off, looking over her shoulder at Riven who was still preoccupied with her book. “I’ve met someone and I assure you that he’s —”

“I didn’t send you there to make friends,” Andreas interrupted her rather rashly. “I sent you to break Rosalind out and make our enemies pay. I want you to complete the mission as soon as possible. Is that clear?”

A moment of silence followed, in which Beatrix did her best to swallow the lump in her throat and keep hot, bitter tears from rolling down her cheeks.

“Beatrix?”

“Yes, Dad. I’ll make sure to complete the mission as soon with little to none complications.”

“Good. That’s what I wanted to hear,” her father replied before his voice turned gentler. “Don’t forget to eat and get enough sleep, okay?”

Her voice, in contrast to his, was shallow, “Okay.”

“I’ll call you again tomorrow.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

Her father hung up, but the air fairy didn’t make a move, still clutching her phone, determined to brace herself before going back to Riven.

_Okay, you can do this. Inhale. Exhale. Again. Inhale. Exhale. It’s not like what he said wasn’t true. Now, you’ll turn around and —_

“Hey, are you done? I think that I’ve finally figured the —”

Seeing his lover’s face, he cut himself off and stepped closer to her.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Beatrix answered with fake joy lacing her features. “It’s all good. But something important came up. I must go. I’ll see you tomorrow, yes?”

Her voice, which had started breaking, betrayed her.

Beatrix could feel her eyes becoming glassy and inwardly cursed herself for being _so_ weak.

Before she could initiate something else, Riven had made another step towards her. He engulfed her in a hug, pressing his body against hers. She tried to pull away, but he didn’t move, his arms just tightening. When she finally stopped trying to escape him, her tears started falling.

“I’m sorry — I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to — Please; _please_ , let me go.”

“Shh, it’s okay. Breathe. You hear me? _Breathe. Let yourself cry._ ”

“But I’m _not_ supposed to cry. I’m not... I’m not! Yet, they keep falling —”

“It’s okay. Let them fall.”

She stilled, processing his words, but her sobs got louder a moment later, creating an echo in the empty meadow. Riven kept drawing patterns on her back with one hand and stroking her hair with his other one as the air fairy kept trembling against him.

She started to quieten down the moment no more tears were left and pulled away enough for her to face him. Her cheeks were wet and her eyes looked red and puffy from crying, but she was still beautiful in a tragic, melancholic way that nevertheless made him hanker after her.

He leaned in, planting an uncountable amount of kisses on her face and kissing the tears away in the process.

“Better?”

What he got in return was a smile, a sad smile no less, but it was enough of a reassurance for him.

R¯x¯B

Riven and Beatrix spent their afternoon in the former’s room, talking, cuddling, smoking. The boy did his best to distract her from her upsetting conversation with her Dad. It worked mostly. She tried to leave a few times with the lame excuse of having homework to do, yet he didn’t let her go, knowing all of her school paper was done, plus, there was no aspect in the Fairy History that she hadn’t already mastered. Eventually, the exhaustion took over her and she fell asleep in his arms.

He, however, was awake, playing with her hair and thinking the whole situation over.

_What could he have said to her that she started crying? Why didn’t she want to tell me?,_ Riven kept worrying, stealing little glances from the asleep girl on his chest.

An alarming thought put him out of his trance, making him carefully reach for his phone, which was laying on the night table nearby, and start texting someone. 

**[8.25 PM] Riven: Find yourself somewhere else to sleep tonight.**

It wasn’t long until his roommate answered.

**[8.27 PM] Sky: Why? Is your sex addict of a girlfriend staying over? Again?**

**[8.27 PM] Sky: Where am I supposed to sleep?**

Sudden anger and fierce determination rose in Riven’s chest as his eyes remained on the phone screen in his hand.

_As if his girlfriend is the perfect example of incredible innocence._

**[8.27 PM] Riven: Should I count all the nights you’ve kicked me out because of Stella? She will sure as hell let you stay at hers.**

**[8.28 PM] Riven: Say another word about my girlfriend and I’ll make sure that the whole school knows about what really happened at the last year’s Senior Specialist party.**

There was nothing for a few minutes. Riven guessed that Sky was accessing how serious the former was.

**[8.31 PM] Sky: You wouldn’t dare.**

**[8.31 PM] Riven: Try me.**

With that last message, the second year Specialist put his phone away and wrapped his arms about Beatrix who kept sleeping safe and sound. Even after he fell asleep, his grip remained tight and he never let go.


End file.
